


The Tie That Binds

by whatacoincidence



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Adoption, Crime Life, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Family, Graphic description of birth, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacoincidence/pseuds/whatacoincidence
Summary: Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston are fugitives who are wanted for murder. They had a one year old son named Roark Hemsworth. Chris and Tom were robbing a house when the elderly residents of the house unexpectedly returned. After killing the two residents, Chris and Tom go outside, where the police are waiting. The two are immediately arrested. Roark is found in the car that Chris and Tom were driving. Roark is placed up for adoption.Architect Martin Freeman and his photographer husband, Benedict are a couple struggling to conceive. They adopt Roark with the help of James McAvoy, an adoption agency case worker. Martin and Benedict welcome the baby into their home and their hearts.Later they discover that Roark’s biological parents are a murderous couple who are trying to reclaim him after breaking out of prison. How can they protect their son from his parents?This fic is based on "The Tie That Binds" a 1995 thriller film. Don’t expect my story to be exactly like the film because it won’t be.I'm going to change a lot from the original plot of the film.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Chris Hemsworth & Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old fics that I wrote on written Aff (foreverotphunhan) but had given up on. I decided to rewrite as a Hiddlesworth fic 🤗 
> 
> ⚠️ LONG CHAPTER (The following chapter won’t be as long aas this one.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! Much appreciated ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything does not happen according to a plan, and you learn your lessons the hard way.
> 
> -Juhi Chawla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story! No worries I will be updating The alpha’s mates in a couple dates. In the mean enjoy Hiddlesworth in this new world I’ve created for them. 🤗 Follow me on Tumblr : Thorkihiddlesworth93

|{{{{{{{{{|

Chris feels his palms sweating and his heartbeat racing. Suddenly, everything was too damn hot. He’s probably going to fucking pass out. That’s something he’d like to very much avoid.

He took a deep breath, and another, and on the fourth breath he mustered up the courage to knock on the bathroom.

Those few seconds, he waited for the door to open felt like an eternity to the twenty-seven year old man.

"So?" He asked, looking at his ex who ignored him and headed to his living room. Chris followed him and waited.

Tom placed the stick down on the table and sat down. He looked exhausted and done with this whole situation. Chris knows last thing Tom needs right now is him asking stupid questions. But he can’t help it. He’s never been in this situation before. He looked down at the table to see the results.

Chris’s eyes widened as he looked at a stick that has two lines on it. He knew what it meant but he was afraid.

"Is that... Does that...Um..."

Two pink lines on the pregnancy test means you are pregnant. A positive test result shows that the pregnancy hormone (hCG) was detected. Chris read this on the box just a few minutes ago he doesn't even know why he’s asking.

"It's positive, Chris." Tom snapped, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. Even though he had confirmed what he feared almost a week ago. It still feels like he's just finding out with his ex-boyfriend.

He knows that he and Chris can't afford it. They simply cannot put their life on hold and seriously, a baby?

A baby! What the hell are they going to do with a baby? They're both unfit to be parents and given what they do for a living.

To be honest, Tom had never really thought about the possibility of having kids before. It never crossed his mind and he's sure that his idiotic boyfriend hasn't given it a thought about either.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked, sounding unsure like the younger he was. A side that Tom isn't used to seeing. Chris Hemsworth was always sure and confident.

"I don't know...I...I thought we were careful." Tom mumbled. 

And seeing how he hasn't slept with Chris in about four weeks, he knew exactly when the slip up happened. They're usually very careful when it comes to their sexual life. 

Four weeks ago was the first time the two of them had seen each other since they officially broke up. Tom wanted to see if there he was something outside the crime life they've found themselves in. He wanted something that Chris didn't.

It was the first in the ten years they've known each other that they disagreed to the point breaking up. Having been partners and boyfriends for as long as they’ve. They actually didn't break up much. They broke up once but got back together a day later. This was their longest break up. They both showed up at the same party. 

It was at RDJ’s engagement party. All their friends were there (all criminals). 

Tom had never gone so long without seeing or speaking to the younger man. He felt like half of him was missing. He was too proud to go and beg Chris to take him back and admit that he made a mistake. It turns out that Tom doesn't really know anything outside the life of crimes. He should've known. Chris told him and Chris was always right.

Tom remembers his friends forcing drinks down him because they didn't want him moping around. Even though it was Tom who ended their relationship, he had still missed having Chris around.

"It's the first phase of getting over a break up!" his friend, Margot had said.

Once Margot disappeared with her boyfriend. Tom was left alone. He could've gone and interacted with the others but he instead kept to himself. He felt like he was in high school all over again. He doesn’t really like any of the people who surround him. He rarely socializes with other criminals.

A few minutes later, Chris was stumbling through the crowd. Tom tried to ignore him but it was obvious the younger man was wasted. He was basically bumping into anything and everything. It was only a matter of time before he bumped into someone who would get pissed.

Fuck! Tom cursed and made his way to help him. Luckily there wasn’t a line at the bathroom. Tom leaned against the doorway watching Chris, waiting for him to finish throwing up. He shook his head in disappointment.

"You never could handle your liquor." He stated.

"You are always there to take care of me." Chris said, flashing everything that he poured into the toilet bowl.

"Well I'm leaving. Who did you come with?" Tom asked.

He knows that he shouldn’t get involved with Chris , but he’s drunk and disorderly. Before they were boyfriends, they were friends and partners. Tom just couldn’t leave like this. 

"I don't even remember."

Tom sighed and helped him up. Tom congratulated RBD and left. He helped Chris into his car.

"Thanks." Chris murmured.

Tom looked over for a moment. Chris had his eyes closed. He is still as handsome as ever, Tom thought. Christopher Hemsworth is one of the most handsome men Tom has ever seen. With his chiseled jaw, broad chin, and prominent brow bone. Broad shoulders and very fit body. Model like physique.

"Thanks." 

  
  
  
<<<>>>  
  


Thirty minutes later, Tom pulled into his driveway (he had temporarily rented a one bedroom apartment). Tom struggled with Chris for a bit. Fuck, he hates dealing a 6’3 drunk man. Chris was protesting and trying to push Tom away. He squinted as he took a closer look at who was holding him.

"Baby," Chris slurred once he recognized Tom. He pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. Tom’s heart flutters like it always does when Chris is around. He hasn't been with anyone since he broke it off with Chris. Mainly due to the fact that he was busy work(that stupid temp job he got fired from two days ago). 

"Come on, gotta sleep it off." Tom mumbled.

"Tommy, you came for me!" He shouted, excitedly. Tom ignored Chris’s drunken nonsense and tries to focus on the task. Getting him into bed. Not as easy as it sounds.

"I missed you, Tom." He whispered .

"I know," Tom said. He let Chris’s hands wonder as he grabbed his ass.

"I think it's time for you to sleep it off." Tom said, helping Chris onto the bed.

He's really drunk. Tom can smell the alcohol on his breath and his speech was slurred. Chris grabbed the older firmly by the arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Christopher...Chris." Tom whispered, slowly losing himself in the younger man’s touch. Chris kept himself busy, kissing and biting on him. Tom can feel himself getting hard.

"I need you... I...love you." Chris whispered. 

Chris pinned Tom underneath him. He smashed their mouths together eliciting a small whimper from Tom , making his grip on Tom’s wrists grow tighter as his other hand began to travel under Tom’s shirt feeling his abs and running his hands over the body he knew well.

The kiss they shared is anything but sweet, its gnashing and biting and growls coming from Chris that is making Tom’s already obvious erection strain against the material of his pants.

The kiss is broken when Chris pulls back making Tom whine missing the contact already. Somehow they made it to their old bedroom. Chris pushed Tom onto the bed. Chris towered over him, the bed dipped as Chris climbed on top of him.

They didn’t waste any time, they both stripped off their clothes. Chris leaned forward taking one of Tom’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud, biting, causing Tom to arch his back and grab at the sheets.

Chris’s hands begin to travel down Tom’s toned chest, dragging his nails leaving raw red lines and making Tom bite his bottom lip. 

"Chriss!" Tom moaned as the younger continued biting and licking his collarbone.

Chris unbuttoned and slid off Tom’s pants easily leaving him feeling vulnerable, which is not very Tom of him. Chris began pumping Tom’s cock at a slow pace.

"Faster...C-come on." Tom moaned, thrusting upward into Chris’s hand.

Chris picked up his pace. Tom continued to moan until a kiss cut him off. He immediately parted his lips allowing Chris more access inside his mouth. Tom moved his tongue inside Chris' mouth, tasting him.

"Turn over." Chris ordered.

Without questioning him, Tom did as he was and propped himself up on his knees.

"Fuck" Chris cursed, placing both of his hands on the older's ass spreading his cheeks and kneading the soft flesh.

Tom could feel Chris’s breath right on his hole and he bit back a moan as he felt pressure poke at his opening. His body already familiar with Chris was about to do. One of Tom’s favorite things.

"You look so fucking good." Chris muttered as he pressed his tongue over the tight ring of muscles of Tom’s hole making Tom’s head fly back.

“Oh God Chris!” mewled Tom as he pressed his ass further back onto Chris’s tongue. Tom was keening and sweating from head to toe, fisting his messy bed sheets and swearing in between. Chris dived into Tom's hole and making him moan as he ate him out.

Tom moaned as Chris teased him with his tongue.Chris pulled his tongue out and flattened it out and ran it over Tom’s wet hole causing him to let out more profanities than a human being should even know. He poked his tongue in and swirls it around Tom’s hole, Tom’s toes curled and his arms shook.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!” Tom slurred out as he pushed back further onto Chris’s tongue. No one could ever eat him out like Chris could. Before his relationship with Chris, Tom didn’t really like letting his boyfriends eat him out. Because he never really got anything from it. How was he to know they weren’t doing it wrong? He pretty much got addicted to getting his ass eaten after that first time with Chris. His toes curl in anticipation and in ecstasy. Tom’s so close but he didn’t want to come just yet. 

"Wait...Fuck baby." 

Chris stopped and looked down at him. Tom pulled Chris up and slid his hand between their bodies to cup Chris’s cock through his underwear. Chris growled and kissed his neck as Tom slowly stroked his cock. Tom had fingered and fucked himself with his vibrator earlier to take the edge off. He had been frustrated and horny.

"I want you...I want your cock inside me." Tom demanded as he aligned Chris’s cock with his wet hole. Chris pushed in and captured Tom’s moans as he waited for the older man to adjust to his size. Tom simply wasn’t in the mood for that. 

"Move!" 

Chris begins to gently thrust into Tom’s heat. Tom found himself with his fingers tangled in his Chris’s hair, pulling down for a kiss as Chris continued to fuck into him.

"Fuck! You feel so good." Chris moaned.

"Faster! Fuck me harder, Christopher!" Tom moaned.

Chris shifted his hips slightly and was rewarded with a strangled scream from Tom. He grinned because he had found Tom’s sweet spot. Tom’s long legs wrapped around his waist as he demanded that Chris move faster and go deeper. 

Their moans were mixing together and they were pretty sure the entire apartment could hear them but neither really cared as Chris reached between their bodies and started stroking Tom’s erection in time with his thrusts against his sweet spot.

Tom cried out into Chris’s mouth when he came. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as his cum splattered against his stomach. 

Chris continued to thrust up into him, fucking him through his orgasm. Chris’s eyes closed, chasing his own release. Within seconds, Tom felt the warmth of Chris’s cum release inside him. Then he dropped onto him.

Neither bothered with cleaning up and drifted off to sleep. 

It was the most awkward morning the two had ever experienced with each other. They both agreed that it was just a drunken mistake and go to just write it off as a once off. Kinda like goodbye sex.

Tom didn’t want to write it off as a once off but seeing how he was the one who dumped the other he didn’t think he got the choice in the matter.

<<<>>>>

Two weeks later, Tom started feeling sick. At first, he ignored it because he assumed it was just the flu.

"You should see a doctor." His coworker, Sean

suggested.

"I'm fine." Tom said, dismissively.

"Just do it. Sometimes over the counter medicine doesn't work." 

Despite the advice, Tom didn't see a doctor because he felt better. It was when one of his friends was talking about a co-worker's pregnancy and the topic of carries came up.

Tom knew about carriers but had never gotten tested himself. When his co-worker started describing the symptoms, Tom began to immediately panic.

Every symptom that the older man described was what was happening to him. Before going home, Tom stopped at the pharmacy.

The ride home was the longest he had ever experienced. Once he got home, he immediately rushed to the restroom.

Tom stared at the white stick in his hand, a knot forming in his throat and his stomach. He stared, hoping the two little lines would disappear. 

"It's probably wrong..." He whispered to himself. 

Tom got the same result with the second test. An anguished feeling growing in the pit of Tom’s stomach. 

When it finally sank in a trembling breath escaped Tom’s lips as he leaned back against the door of the bathroom, feeling like his legs would give out on him.

How the hell was he going to explain this shit to his ex-boyfriend? More importantly, how could he be so careless and stupid!

It took another week before he finally decided to tell Chris. That’s how they found themselves in this situation. Pregnancy brought lots of nerves and lots of big conversations between the ex-lovers, like:

Did they want to have the baby? 

Tom said he wanted to. 

How are they going to afford raising a baby with their lifestyle?

What type of parents do they want to be?

What values are they going to instill in their child?

They’re of course criminals. The smart and best thing to do would be not having it at all.

Many other subjects. Chris was a bit taken back when Tom finally decided that he was going to have the baby.

"Tom, we can't! What the hell are we going to do with it?" Chris argued. He tried to explain what a bad idea it is to have a child given their lifestyle but Tom didn’t care though. 

When Chris realized that Tom was dead set on having the kid, he couldn't really do anything but be there for him. Because he could never let Tom deal with something like this by himself.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm here. You just take care of yourself and the baby." Chris said, helping his pregnant ex onto the couch.

Whether the pregnancy was planned or not. There were so many things to consider. Their world has been thrown in for a big loop-de-loop.

Things got even more complicated because the pair were no longer together. Chris tried like hell to convince the older man to get an abortion but Tom stood his ground.

Instead of stressing and worrying, Tom decided to focus on his and the baby's health just like Chris told him to. He quit his part time job. Chris told him not to worry about money.

"Don't work about money. You just take care of yourself." Chris said, helping his pregnant ex onto the couch.  
  


During the pregnancy, Tom kept to himself and was only speaking with Chris. Not many people knew that he was expecting it. Living the life, he lived. He made many enemies who would have no problem in taking him out while he was carrying. Only two people knew of his pregnancy. RDJ and their friend, Margot whom they trusted. They were the only two aside from Chris. He could trust.

It wasn't easy. Tom hated being at home and not having anything to do. He's a very hands on kind of guy. Many times he thought fuck it and almost left the comfort of the two bedroom apartment that he and Chris were renting at the time but it was all worth it when first felt his baby kick.

RDJ was visiting him when it happened. His boss wasn't too happy about Tom’s decision to have a baby. It was risky not only for him and the baby. It was also risky for their team. With Tom pregnant, it left them one man short. RDJ was still supportive nevertheless.

Chris and Tom had their ups and downs during the pregnancy. There were moments that Tom felt like killing the idiot for putting him in this situation but he had to remember that it was his decision to keep the baby. Things were okay between them as long as they didn’t play the blame game. Keeping communication open and irrational arguments at bay made things easier all around. Chris was trying to be there for him physically.

Slowly, but surely the two made up and decided it was for the best that they get back together. They have their child to think about now. Tom might've never wanted kids but the pregnancy was an experience he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. It was magical and he's never felt so in love.

He started imagining a life with Chris and their baby. They’d give their child everything they never had and more. The more Tom thought about it. The more he wanted it.   
  


<<<+>>>

Nine months later, Tom is lying in a hospital bed, groaning loudly in discomfort as another wave of pain surges through his body. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his grip on the big hand enveloping his.

“Just breathe through the pain, like they said, baby.” Chris said, a mixture of nerves and anticipation in his voice about what was about to happen.

“Fuck you and your breathing exercises, Christopher! Fuuuck! Tom growled as the contraction reached its peak.

He had been in labour for 14 hours now. The contractions were getting closer and closer, growing in intensity each time. When his water broke, Tom had been filled with excitement as well as feeling nervous. Right now though all he could focus on was the pain as his body worked hard to deliver his baby. He wants this baby out of him. NOW!

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Oh mother fucking son of a bitch! Just kill me now!” 

Chris felt so bad for doing this to Tom. He looked at the door and the doctor wasn’t coming. He was freaking out because shouldn’t the damn doctor be here. Chris shouted for the doctor to hurry the fuck up. Only to be smacked Tom.

"STOP YELLING MOTHER FUCKER!" Tom screamed.

It seemed no matter what Chris tried to do or say, pissed the other off. The cussing never stopped and Tom swore to put a bullet through his head.

Once the doctor came in and checked on close Tom was. He knew it was just a matter of minutes before he could meet his baby. Neither of them wanted to know the baby's gender so they didn't know what to expect but they were both equally excited.

Gripping Chris’s hand so tight, that he feared for a moment that it might break. Tom let his body take control and focused all his energy into pushing. 

"I'm gonna need you to push when the next contraction hits." The doctor said, returning to the task at hand. Once she returned to between his legs, a painful contraction hit Tom and he pushed. Crying, he squeezed his boyfriend's hand tighter than before as he let out an ear-piercing screech. All Chris could hear was Tom’s shaky breathing and the occasional cry or scream.

Tom pushed as the contractions hit him, one at a time. "Baby’s almost out. Just one more push, Mr. Hiddleston." The doctor encouragingly said. 

"IT FUCKING HURTS! OH GODDDDDD! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, CHRIS HEMSWO!" Tom yelled as pain shot through every fiber of his body, and just when it felt like Tom had no more energy left, he felt something shift. Seconds later, the cries of a baby filled the room.

Falling back on the bed breathing heavily, Tom closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and looking at Chris whose gaze was trained on something at the end of the bed.

“Congratulations. It's a boy! You have a beautiful son.” The doctor smiled warmly at them.

As the nurses cleaned up their son. Chris leaned in to rest his forehead on Tom’s.

“You did it, Tom.” He breathed, a smile threatening to split his face in two. “You did it. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

He stepped back as a smiling nurse approached Tom holding a light blue bundle in her arms before carefully handing their son over to Tom. 

Looking down at his newborn child for the very first time an overwhelming amount of love filled every part of Tom’s body, removing all memory of the pain he had experienced just moments before.

He's never thought he loved anyone else as much as he loved Chris but that changed the moment he laid eyes on his baby boy.

“He is so beautiful.” Tom whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from the tiny person in his arms. He heard sniffing. He looked up at Chris, Tom saw his eyes brimming with tears as he took in the sight of him holding the child they had created together.

“Do you want to hold him?” Tom asked, knowing full well that he didn’t actually have to ask.

Nodding eagerly, Chris reached out to receive the small bundle from Tom. Standing up straight, his eyes never left the small creature he was now holding.

“Hi baby boy. I’m your daddy.” He whispered. Chris might not have wanted their baby but all that changed as he looked into those adorable eyes. He couldn’t believe he and Tom created something so beautiful.

“He’s perfect, Tom. Just perfect.” Chris said. Tom couldn’t agree more.

The tears Tom had been holding back, trailed down his cheek as he looked at Chris and their son. It made him smile to see the expression of adoration on Chris’s face as he thoroughly inspected their son.

“We’re going to love you so much.” Chris whispered.

“We still haven’t agreed on a name.” Tom reminded the other as Chris carefully handed their son back to him so he can feed him.

They both wanted different names for the baby. Chris looked at Tom. Admiring what the older man went through to bring them their bundle of joy into this world.

“You know what. You carried the baby so whatever name you decide is fine by me. I'm going to love him.” Chris said, pulling a chair to sit next to Tom.

“Are you sure? What if I name him after your cousin?” Tom joked.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Tom looked at their son and couldn’t stop smiling. He started feeling emotional for so many reasons. He had a lot of names but only one name that had stayed in his mind. 

Tom adjusted their son, who was fussing trying. The baby latched on quickly. Tom thought it would feel weird but it didn’t. It felt so natural.

Tom winced slightly when the baby pulled a little too hard on his nipple, causing milk to seep out. The baby was snuggled to his chest as he fed and Tom softly caressed their son's hair. Their son is definitely going to have Tom’s naturally curly, blonde hair. He can’t get over how cute their baby boy is.

“Roark.” Tom said. 

“Roark?” Chris asked, looking away from the baby to Tom.

Tom smiled and nodded. "It means champion". He explained. He wants their baby to have a unique name and Roark was perfect for their little champ.

“What do you think? Roark Isaiah Hemsworth.” Tom asked, looking at their little boy who was now looking at Tom as if answering to his name.

“I love it.” Chris said, he gave Tom a kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome to the world Roark Isaiah Hemsworth" Tom whispered to the baby.

The newly dads felt their heart melt just a little at that. They couldn't be happier. 

  
  


Tom and baby Roark were discharged the next day. 

It was hard at first dealing with a new baby who is trying to figure them out and they’re doing the same. Roark cried a lot during the night. They kept them up for odd hours.

Once they found a good sleeping pattern, it was easier dealing with Roark’s nightly schedule. Tom and the baby moved in with Chris. Everyday they grew to love each other and their son more.

Roark fit perfectly into their life. Their little blessing.

<<<<>>>>

"Should I stay with him?" Tom asked. Fixing one year old, Roark’s blanket. Roark was in his car seat, fast asleep.

Chris was outside the car. Checking his revolver, confirming it was loaded then checked his second gun before picking the Spencer repeating rifle he'd placed on the top of the car.

"Chris, should I stay with the baby?" Tom asked, again looking at his partner.

"Babe, this is a two man job. He's fine." Chris said, looking at his sleepy boy and smiled. He'd do anything for that little trouble maker. He still can't believe their son is one already. Roark calls him "Dada and calls Tom "Baba."  
  
Tom has been trying to teach him to call them "Papa and daddy." Close enough, Chris thinks.

Chris told Tom to leave the boy with a sitter or at RDJ but Tom refused since Roark has a cold. It’s not even that serious but Chris has learned not to tell Tom what to do where Roark is concerned.

Tom is also pissed at Chris for accepting this job when Roark has a cold. Is he supposed to focus on the job or his son? Sometimes Tom really thinks his baby daddy is a fucking idiot.

"In and out, baby. " Tom said, he took out his revolver and popped out the cylinder to load it. He held up one of the bullets and loaded it. He put the sixth and final bullets in its slot. And slipped it in his holster.

"Come on, we ain't got all night."

Tom kissed their son on the cheek and followed behind his lover. They have been watching this house for weeks and this should be an easy job.

"I'm going in." Chris said as he pulled the ski mask down over his face. Tom followed behind his lover. Everything was going according to plan. To make the job easier the two of them split up to cover more ground.

Tom was struggling with the safe for a little bit but managed to open it. His eyes widen at the collection of jewelries. This is going to set them up for life. Emptying the safe, Tom stopped when he heard the sound of a car locking.

"Shit! Baby?!" Tom said in the ear piece.

"We've got company." Chris said, answered.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Tom grabbed the bag and rushed towards the back-door. Chris wasn't there.

"Chris, hurry the fuck up!" Tom hissed.

"Who are you?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

The next thing Tom heard was the sound of a gun pop. The old woman’s body dropped onto the floor. Blood pooling under her, soaking the carpet. He looked up to see Chris with his gun.

"Why the fuck would you shoot?! Shit. Chris!" Tom screamed, shoving his boyfriend.

"Get the baby and let's go!" Chris said, ignoring his pissed off lover.

Luck wasn't on their side as the woman's husband saw them and looked at his wife's body. Tom couldn't have this. He pulled the trigger before the old man could say or do anything.

As they ran outside. The sounds of sirens filled their ears and both looked towards the car that was parked. The car with their son in. Fuck!   
  


"Police! Put your hands where I can see them!" 

"Drop your weapons! Put your hands up!" yelled another voice. 

"Put your hands up over your head. Now!"

They began to separate, their hands moving on their weapons. They knew that they couldn't get all of them. Just then they heard two male voices behind them shout, “Police! Put your hands in the air now or we will fire! Do it!”

That was it. There was no getting out of here without a body bag. 

They were surrounded. 

They couldn't die. Looking at each other, Chris and Tom knew their best choice was to surrender. Dying wasn't an option when their little boy was in the back of that car. Slowly, the couple lower their guns and put their hands up.

Two detectives were immediately on them “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

It was a tall detective. He was the one cuffing Tom as he read him his right. Tom winced when the detective tightened the handcuffs. He didn’t seem to care at all.

"My son! Please, let me get my son!" Tom shouted, looking towards the car.

The detective looked at Tom, confusion written all over his face.

"My baby...He's in the car, please." Tom sobbed. Everything was happening too damn fast for Tom’s liking. 

"Frank check the car." The tall detective said, pushing Tom towards the police car.

"Burglarizing, murdering with your baby in the car? People like you don't deserve to have kids." The detective spit, lowering Tom’s head and putting him inside the car.

Tom looked at Chris. Who had his eyes trained on the detective who went to get their son. Tom saw the detective called Frank carrying Roark wrapped in a blanket. Over the noise he can’t hear if his baby is crying or not. He really hopes he isn’t.

"Baby," he whispered. How could they be so fucking stupid! He's going to go away for a long time and he will never see his baby again.

<<<>>>

"I need to see my son. Where is my son?" Tom asked, pacing in the room. He was in a prison uniform and was meeting with his lawyer. He has no idea where Chris is being held. But he was only worried about his baby at the moment.

"Mr. Hiddleston, you should be worrying about yourself." The lawyer said, pushing her glasses up.

"Fuck you, lady! Where the hell did they take my baby? I need to see him."

"That's impossible at the moment. Your son is with child protective services. That's all I know at the moment."

"Are they going to put him up for adoption?" Tom asked. His heart breaking. He did this. He has lost his baby and once his son gets lost in the system. He might never find him again. He can’t imagine his baby living in the system like he had. He just can’t.

"At the moment, they don't know. But it's mostly likely. Mr. Hiddleston. We should—"

"I want to see him. Just once please. He's a cold and he's very cranky when he's sick." Tom pleaded.

<<<<>>>>  
  


"Is my son okay? Where is he?" Chris demanded, looking at the lawyer no doubt RDJ sent.

"Mr. Hemsworth, your son is in the state's custody. He's being put up for adoption."

"No! They can't do this!"

"They can and they are. This looks very bad, Christopher. Mr. Hiddleston was sentenced yesterday and your hearing is today. It doesn't look good."

"I don't give a fuck! Tell RDJ to find a way to get my boy. If he goes in the system—" Chris pulled the old man close and whispered.

"I'll kill you. I will hunt your ass down."  
  


<<<<>>>>  
  


"Martin, I told you to wear the blue suit. It looks nicer." Benedict said, fixing his husband's collar. He was nervous. After years of trying to have a child, they're finally getting one. He almost can’t believe this is happening for them.

"Ben, breath. James knows us and he's not going to care about my suit." The older man said, pulling his husband close and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiles and steals another kiss.

"I know. I'm just so nervous. I can't believe this is happening. It’s really happening."

Martin and Benedict had been trying to have a child for years. The two are a happily married couple going on seven years, they struggle to conceive a baby. Benedict is a carrier and all he ever wanted is to have a child and Martin wanted to make his husband happy. Over the years they’ve tried everything. Starting with Artificial insemination (AI) when that didn’t work they tried with in vitro fertilisation (IVF) and many other ways but nothing seemed to work for the couple.

With every negative test result, Benedict became more and more hopeless. There was nothing Martin could do for his husband but try to be strong for both of them. 

It almost broke their marriage. Kids, Benedict has always been fond of them when he was old the chances of conceiving were very low for them.

It sent him into a depression, Martin suggested that they look into adopting. There are many kids who need love, care and a good home. If they couldn't have their own then they would open their home to a baby that needs one. He was worried that Benedict wouldn’t go for it but Benedict was overjoyed.

As much as he wanted his own, he was okay with helping a child in need. They spend the better part of the year meeting with adoption agencies and caseworkers. Then a week ago, they got a call from James McAvoy. A kind and helpful caseworker who told them the greatest news of their life. 

"I love you. I know I haven't said it, recently but I do." Benedict grinned.

"I love you too, Ben. You're going to be great."

The couple have seen the picture of the boy. Martin knows that Roark was the baby that would bring much happiness into their home. He was going to lit the light that had dimmed in Benedict a long time ago.

When the door rang, they exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

Show time.

Roark was even more adorable in real life. The boy had curly blonde hair and adorable blue eyes. The boy looked very sad and it worried Benedict. Benedict couldn’t stop himself from reaching the toddler for. Martin and James watched him. Surprisingly the boy left James’s arms and let Benedict take him. Benedict hugged the boy.

"Don't worry, Roark. We're going to love you so much." Benedict promised.

"I think we have a match." James whispered.

It was a close adoption. Roark Hemsworth became Roark Freeman. Martin and Benedict couldn’t thank James enough for their new blessing.

It wasn't long for Roark to bond with Benedict. Soon, Roark was smiling and laughing. It was perfect. Benedict was the happiest Martin has ever seen. With Roark in their life. Time seemed to be flying by.

On Roark second birthday, Benedict and Martin went all out for their son.

“He’s turn two, he’s not going to remember this.” Their friends teased them. But they didn’t care.

“Are you having fun, baby?” Benedict asked, the two year. He giggled and started pointing at the candy he dropped. Roark was perfect, the only thing that concerned Benedict and Martin is that the boy’s speech.

In the year, they had Roark. The boy didn’t speak. Yes, he’s only two but he should be saying some words but he doesn’t. He just points at what he wants or grunts until he gets the attention of his parents.

The doctor told them there was nothing wrong with him. He said that the little grunts Roark makes while pointing to pictures or playing with his toys are actually a kind of commentary. He said Roark will pick up and start talking on his own.

Martin prayed that nothing destroys their happiness. He would do anything and everything to protect his little family.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It may take a year or it might take a day, but what’s meant to be will always find its way.” 
> 
> —Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch.2! Sorry for the grammatical errors and punctuation but I’m trying my best 🤗 comments & kudos are always appreciated.

**_  
< <<>>>_ **

_**Three years later:** _

"Keep driving." Chris instructs, holding the gun to the terrified driver. 

"Hey, Hemsworth! Where the hell are you taking us? This wasn't the plan!" One of the prisoners shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! This bus isn't leaving until he's in here." 

It was risky and dangerous but there is no way in hell, Chris is escaping without Tom. Given a few things have changed in his original plan but still he's in control and things are still on track. They’re good.

Three years. It took three years for Chris to put his plan to escape into action. And he still can't believe he's actually doing it. He broke free. It has been three years since he saw Tom and Roark. His boys.

The thought of his now four year old son tagged at his heart. Damn! Chris doesn't know how he survived doing the time. He regretted ever talking Tom into doing that fucking job that busted them. He and Tom have missed out on three precious years of Roark growing up. There was nothing he could do about now but he won’t be missing anymore.

  
  


"Drive faster!" Chris pushes his gun to the driver’s head.

He can tell the other two are annoyed but he could care less about how they’re feeling. Chris is the mastermind behind this escape and the other two know to fall in line or take a bullet to their fucking skulls. It won’t make any difference to Chris. Chris is so close to having his boyfriend in his arms. What they're doing is risky. There’s a chance the police could catch up to them and it’s pissing the other two prisoners off. 

Chris didn't care. He made clear that he wasn’t going anywhere if he didn’t get his boyfriend.

For forty-five minutes, the ride was silent. The other two prisoners tried asking him to just drop them off somewhere because they didn't want anything to do with whatever Chris is planning.

"You stop and I will waste you." Chris said to the driver.

For a minute, Chris thought that maybe RDJ wouldn't come through. The older man wasn't his favorite person at the moment. The past three years has him questioning, everything and everyone. 

"Pull over there." Chris instructed as an ambulance came into view. Fucking finally, he thought. He looked at the time and knew it was only a matter of time before they realized that Chris had made his escape.

"Cuff him,Carlucci." Chris tossed the cuffs to the man.

The other escapees are the only two people that Chris had allowed to be by his side after his sentencing. Yeah, prison was no juvie but he stayed on top and on alert. Chris kept to himself. He didn't let anyone forget for a minute that he'd slit anyone's throat who looked at him the wrong way. 

Don't let his pretty features fool you. Christopher Hemsworth is a borderline sociopath and he’s quite proud of it. While most people avoided solitary, Chris found that he did his best thinking when he was in solitary confinement.

"Are you insane?! Why are you stopping an ambulance?!" Watts pales as he looks at Chris like he’s lost his fucking mind. 

Chris escaped with two other prisoners, Andreas Carlucci and Kip Watts. Carlucci is a man in his mid fifties. The man knew his way around the prison better than anyone else in there. Chris befriended Carlucci for that sole reason but the other man is a coward. If it wasn't for Chris then he would've never even attempted to escape. Unlike Watts, Carlucci doesn’t question Chris. He’s been some kind of a father figure to Chris.

Watts is the one who has been questioning him this whole time. He’s in his early thirties. Kip is someone Chris had taken an immediate liking. A former doctor who worked at the Prison’s hospital. Kip has been Chris’s only bed warmer for the past two years. His resmbalnce to Tom is a big part why Chris gave into his body's urges after being celibate for a whole year. But that doesn't mean that Chris is going to let that man disrespect him or question him. 

Chris offered Watts protection in exchange for access to the pharmaceuticals he was after. The sex just happened. He never forced Watts and not that Chris had to. He didn’t even know the other man was gay but he didn’t exactly fight off Watts advances either. It was a give and take situationship they had. There were days, Chris felt guilty for being with someone that wasn't Tom but he was sure that Tom might've been doing the same thing to survive. 

"Shut up and get out." Chris ordered the man.

"I got you here. Let me go, Hemsworth!" the driver begged. He had been on RBJ’s payroll for two years and was as corrupted as he was. The man just wanted to take care of his family. And good man don't make it to the end.

Chris pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off is defeatening and kicked back almost making him stumble. It has been so long since he shot anybody. Widely impressed by himself that he has managed to escape without wasting too many bodies. Chris feels the effect everywhere.

They were far enough and hidden that Chris is sure nobody heard the shot. Carlucci and Watts just stared at him, covered in blood. Chrid made his way towards the ambulance. Watts and Carlucci following behind him and covering him. He peaked inside and sure enough the driver was dead.

Chris felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Tom. The older man was out cold, strapped down and in a orange jail suit. It wasn't a good color on him.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Chris ignored the question and opened the door. Only to find a gun pointed at him.

"It's me." Chris slowly raised his hands up.

"Shit! I thought you got caught or something! I don't know how the hell I could example an ambulance full of dead first responders." The detective said, lowering his gun and leaning back.

Chris ignored him and rushed to his boyfriend's side. "How much did they give him?"

"Enough to rush him to the hostipal but not kill him." The older man says, and looks at the other two prisoners.

"If he's dead or dies. You're dead too, Grillo." Chris glared at the detective, eyes still focused on Tom’s almost lifeless body.

"Don't fucking threaten me, Hemsworth. You wanted your boyfriend out and he's out. He might be sick for a few days but you're cleared!"

"Can we please get the fuck out of here?" Carlucci asks, looking at the two. Being around an officer wasn't something he wanted to be around after escaping. 

"There is no we. I promised you guys out. You are out. You're on your own." Chris said, lifting Tom up.

"So, you're just leaving us out here?! That's fucked up!" Watts argued.

"What you do is none of my concern. I kept the end of my deal and I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Don't forget your promise, Hemsworth." Detective Grillo said, getting up.

"Where did he leave it?" Chris asks.

"It should take about ten minutes from here. And Everything should be there. I’ll call you in a few days." Grillo said.

Chris nodded. 

"You are dead to the world, Hemsworth. Don’t go causing any trouble now." The detective reminded him.

Chris doesn’t turn around when he hears the shots behind him as he makes his way to his escape vehicle. He needs to stay dead to the world. Even if it meant sacrificing Watt and Carlucci. They shouldn't have trusted him so blindly to begin with.   
  


<<<>>>

Chris was twelve the first time he killed someone. He didn't even blink when he pulled the trigger and shot the bastard who was trying to force himself onto his dad. His dad, Gerald Hemsworth "Meisner" was a poor excuse for a father. He drank, he snorted, parted and always ended up with some guy that liked to beat him around. Chris used to wonder who his mother was and the few times he asked. His father insulted and hit him.

"Stop asking stupid questions!" Meisner would always shout. Chris figured it was better to stop asking questions. Meisner was angry all the time. He couldn't look at Chris without getting more mad and drowning himself into his bottle.

Men came in and out of their house and by the time, Chris was fourteen he knew what his father was. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He heard what the men called his father and what the other neighbors thought of his father.

A whore.

His father was selling his body to make ends meet or to afford his drugs. Chris never knew what he would be walking into when he came back from school. He could either find his old man on the couch getting fucked or high strung out on coke.

Chris swore he'd never let another man do that shit to him. He would never put himself in a position where he needed someone to take care of him. He knew the only way not to end up like his father was to learn how to care for himself. The sooner the better.

Killian Kovak aka Kil was Chris’s way out. The older man was worse than his own old man but Kil had connection and people. Kil was in control of his shit. Kil had Gainer at his beck and call. All Kil wanted was someone to run errands for him. The police never suspected a scrawny kid like Chris to be in a drug mule back then.

And when he started dealing for the older man, things got easier for Chris but it wasn't enough. He had the money but he didn't have the respect or the trust that he needed to make someone of himself in this world.

"Look it's the whore's son!"

"Hey, Chris! Tell your dad I want an appointment for later!"

"Chris, I heard your dad is pregnant!"

That was how Chris found out that he didn't have a mother. His father was a carrier and he hated it. His father couldn't look at Chris without thinking that his existence made him less of a man.

Men shouldn't have children like that. 

"You can't look at your disgusting daddy?" Meisner would taunt, whenever he thought that Chris was judging him.

"Not man enough for you to call me dad?"

Chris never answered those questions. He didn't look down on his dad because he was a carrier. He looked down on him for how he lived his life. How he let anyone use him. How helpless and useless the man was. That was what made his father less of a man in his eyes. Not the ability of being able to get pregnant. Chris never cared about it.

And Chris hasn't seen his father in years. He didn't think the old man was still alive. But at this moment, he needed him. No one knew where his old man lived except him. Chris would be safe here until Tom got better and they made arrangements.

He ditched the car and made his way to his father's place. Chris bought his father this place almost ten years ago. It was the first thing he did when he moved up in ranks. His father has no known registered address to his name. He hasn't paid taxis in years. He's pretty much considered a ghost. He had been reported missing years ago. Gerald Hemsworth simply doesn't exist in the US.

No DMV records, untitly bills. Nothing. And the fact that Chris was in foster care only helps his case. He has no known relatives alive as far as anyone is concerned. There is no way the police would think that he's here. No one knows his father is alive. Not even his partner, Tom knows this. It was the best way to protect him. 

No matter what happened in the past, Meisner is still the only parent he'd ever known. Chris would keep him alive for as long as he needs him too. Over the years, Chris set money aside for his father for whatever he might need. Not in his name but in his alias Meisner Hartley even that name wasn't registered. Fake documents helped when his father needed money transfer. They haven’t spoken or seen each other in years.

Yet his father doesn’t look surprised at all when he opens the door and Chris is there.

"You're still alive?" The older man asked, nursing a glass that Chris doesn't doubt is whiskey.

Chris doesn’t say anything and lies Tom down on the couch. Meisner's hair is blonde now. He hasn't changed much since the last time Chris saw him. He looks older and tired but he was still the same. 

"I don't want problems here, Christopher. Whatever you need to do, hurry up and leave me be." Meisner says, and disappears into his house. The house his father lives far from everything and anyone. It was the safest place for him and Tom to be and it’s almost damn near impossible to find.

Tom groans, twisting. Chris sighs in relief. This was the first movement the older man had made since he got him from the ambulance. Chris was beginning to think that Grillo might've killed his boyfriend.

"Baby? Take it, easy." Chris whispers, holding him down.

The drug that's in Tom’s system will last for a few hours. It's called "French Furniture" the effect is like LSD but the trip itself is much more intense. On LSD and Psilocybin people can still function but on FF. One can't do much other than stare at floor and when others for pulse, it appears as if you don't have one. Which is why Tom was being rushed to the hospital after one of the cooks slipped FF into his food. It was the only way Chris was going to get him out. 

Tom heaved and threw up all over the floor, eyes watery and drowsy. His prison suit was soaked with sweat and vomit residue.

"That's it baby boy. Let it all out. " Chris patted his back.

Another hour passes, Chris turns on the news. He smiles to himself as pictures of him, Watts, and Carlucci were pestered on the screen. The tall detective was talking to the press. Chris was going to personally end that son of bitch.

“Although our investigation is very much in its infancy, we acknowledge vulnerabilities that have been identified within our security practices,” state Department of Correction Commissioner Brennan Kelsser said on the news morning press briefing in the visitor center of Lygon Correctional Institution, the facility Christopher Hemsworth escaped from a day earlier.”

“This is a facility that we’ve looked at for safety and security for many years,” said Cathy Peterson, president of AFCSME Local 391, the union representing correction officers at that facility. “The importance of increasing the posts at that facility over time have been warranted and then starting in 2011, they’ve made adjustments to decrease the posts and reduce the staffing.”

Officials confirmed that the last escape from the facility was in 1982. The Courant reported at the time that an inmate left in a state vehicle during transportation. Along with two other inmates, Andreas Carlucci and Kip Watts. The news didn't cover Tom nor speak about the possiblity of their death so they probably haven't found the bodies yet. That's good. It buys them time.

Chris lowered the volume and turned to find Meisner. His father didn't comment on the news and looked over to Tom. Not the ideal first meeting, Chris thought.

"Who is this?"

"You care?" Chris rejoins, pushing his lover's hair back. Tom hair was longer than he remember. It wasn't black anymore. Chris almost wants to cry at that the fact that finally has Tom within arms reach. Of course, the two of them weren't serving at the prison. That would been too easy for them. Nothing about his escape was easy.

"I do if he's going to die on my couch." Meisner said, litting his cigarette.

"He's not dying." Chris glared at his father.

Meisner shrugged and pour himself another glass. Neither of them spoke, Chris doesn't know how much about his case his father knows. He doubts Meisner knew he was locked up or that he’s became a grandfather four years ago.

"Take a shower and change out of those filthy clothes."

"I'm fine. I need to be here when he wakes up." Chris states.

"Two minutes is not going to matter. Go wash up. I will make you something to eat."

Chris snort. "You can't cook."

"I've learned. Just go clean up,Chip."

Chris froze at the nickname. It's his father's affectionate nickname for him. His father only called him that on his good days. When he looked at Chris like his child. When he wasn't too high strung to care about him. The good days where they spend watching tv, going to the park or the few times that he took him to the movies. Those are some of his most cherished memories of his father.

Chris nods and gets up. He’s too tired and dirty to be arguing with his father. He looks at Tom once more and heads towards the bathroom where his father directs him too.  
  


<<<>>>

Tom’s eyes went open smokily upon a mad, spinning confusion. He has no idea where the hell it is but it doesn't look like a hospital. The last thing he remembers is feeling sick after lunch hours. He knew something was wrong. He should’ve been more careful! He let his guard down and—His throat was dry.

Did he dream about Chris?

It felt real. He heard Chris but as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, Chris was nowhere to be found.

"Drink some water." A voice commended and damn, Tom was feeling very weak. He could still protect himself.

"..."

"Come on, now. Drink some water," A blonde man held the cup to his mouth and held his head to make him drink the water. Tom told himself not to but greedily drank the water.

"He always liked them pretty." The man mutters.

Tom looks around and it seems like he's in some kind of cabin or something. He can hear birds so he's definitely not in Bedford Falls, or is he? He's getting a headache. When the man reaches to caress his cheek. Tom grabbed his hand tightly and forced it down. He wasn't going to die like this. Shit! What the fuck happened? What the fuck is going on?! Where the hell is he?! Everything is blurry and he feels sick to his stomach.

"Easy, you're going to break my hand."

"W...WH-who the fuck are you?" He demanded still not releasing his grip on the man's hand.

"Chris—"

"Chris? What about Chris? Was he here?" Tom sat up too fast and his vision went spinning.

"I'm Christopher’s father. You need to calm down if you want that stuff out of your system fast enough." The well— Chris’s father says, prying his hand away from Tom.

He didn't dream about Chris then. That was Chris. Looking around, there was no sign of him but he could hear the shower running. He looks over to the stranger who nods to confirm what he’s thinking. Chris was just up those stairs.

After three long years, Tom is going to see his lover. Not a moment passed that he hadn't thought of Chris and Roark. He was still not feeling well but the fact that Chris was so close, within reaching distance. Tom forced himself off the couch. He must've vomited because it looks like someone cleaned up but the smell was still there.

He's still in his prison suit. He was grateful that the man didn't stop as he dragged himself towards upstairs. It was only five or six steps. 

Chris.

His Chris is in there.

Chris has managed to break them out of jail. 

Tom stops and leans against the bathroom door. Tears running down his cheeks. He hears the younger man coughing and that breaks the spell as he twists the door knob. He enters the bathroom- and watches the figure of his lover through the shower curtain. Tom pinches himself to see if he was sleeping but that shit hurt. He wasn’t sleeping.

It hurt and it felt good because he wasn't dreaming. Christopher Hemsworth was right here in front of him. Tom couldn't move. Chris turns around and he pauses, shaking his head in what seems to be surprise. His eyes locked into Tom’s. The younger man blinked once. Twice and before Tom knew it. The curtain was pushed aside.

Nothing was standing between him and Chris. 

"Tommy?"

"Christopher?"

Chris stepped out of the shower and stood right in front of him. Standing there naked as the day he was born. Tom has a hard time believing that Chris was really here. Neither did anything as they stood there taking each other in. Hand trembling, Tom reached up and placed his hand on Chris’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Chris let out a breath out quickly in relief.

"It's me, love. I’m here, baby." Chris whispers. 

Tom doesn’t say anything instead he wraps his arms around Chris tightly as his heart beats wildly within his chest. His shoulders heaved as he tried hard just to be able to breathe. When their lips met, Tom felt like he could breathe right for the first time in three years. 

Chris kissed him. He brought his face down to his and kissed him full on the mouth, gently exploring the lips he had missed so much.

"God, I missed you, Chris." Tom groaned between kisses.

“Me too, love. I missed you so much.”

The gentle kiss quickly turned heated as Chris pushed Tom against the door and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Stealing the older man’s breath away. When they needed to breathe, Chris busied himself with Tom’s neck.

"Chris, stop. Wait-fuck" Tom groaned, pulling away from the kiss. It was not what he wanted to do at the moment.

"What? What's wrong? You feeling sick- "

"I feel alright. What- how did this happen?" Tom asks.

"It's a long story. Let's get some food in your system and I will fill you in." Chris promises.

Tom wants to argue but he knew Chris was right. Whereever they're. They won't be staying long.

"Take a quick shower and meet me downstairs." Chris tells him he kisses Tom’s cheek. 

Tom doesn’t want to let him go but he has too. The shower was quick, Tom just washed his hair and rinsed his body off quickly. It feels like he stays long in there. Chris might disappear. He still isn’t entirely convinced that he isn’t dreaming this. He’d wake up soon and be in his fucking cell.

  
  


Chris is on him, hugging him as soon as Tom is downstairs within an arm’s reach.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this." he recounted.

"Me too, baby. Dreaming of holding you again kept me going. I had to be strong for us, Tommy. I had to see you again even if it killed me." 

Tom buried his face into Chris's broad chest and listened to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes to basket in this feeling and take in everything Chris was explaining to him. 

"Roark?" Tom asks, eyes filling with tears. Their baby boy is four year old now. He probably doesn't remember them. Chris cradles his face and smiles.

"We're going to find him, Tom. I promise you. We're going to find our son and give him everything we didn't have." Chris assuranced.

“Promise, we’ll have our Roa with us?”

“Where he belongs.” 

A sharp pain shot through him and Tom began to cry, no longer able to stop.

He was willing himself not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. For three years, he’s been holding these tears off because crying in prison is not something to do. Now Tom doesn’t have it in him to stop. Chris holds him tighter and tells him to let them all out.   
  
He will be there to wipe all of them away.


End file.
